Watch Your Back
by jbeck16
Summary: [TAKES PLACE AFTER DIAL L]..summary inside. REVIEW. NICE REVIEWS ONLY. and, the first chapters shortnot great...second is where it's all at [coming soon!]
1. Summary

**Watch Your Back**

**A/N**: this takes place after Dial L for Loser, because that's the latest I've read. Whatever happens in the books ahead will not appear in this fanfiction. I do no own any of the characters, well, besides the ones I make up…and this story, is purely part of my imagination…Now, I listed some of the characters, and boy let me tell you there's a lot! So right now, I only listed the ones that are like, main Characters.

**Massie Block**: The Pretty Committee has just got Principal Burns to readmit them to OCD. (Thanks to Alicia's father, Kristen's Essay and more!). And to be honest, she's thrilled to go back. But what happens when all the attention that used to be hers is now Claire's?

**Kristen Gregory:** She is finally ungrounded! And it seems her family is getting a lot more money… she is also getting attention from _a new Briarwood boy_ who everyone wants…

**Alicia Rivera:** Feeling left out with all the attention Kuh-Laire has been getting…and of course Massie…she sets out to find herself. But, best of all, she has been offered a job being a teen host on the Daily Grind Teen Version…

**Dylan Marvil:** Has given up on diets—for good….maybe. She has her eye on the new Briarwood Boy…but is that Kristen he's starring at?

**Claire Lyons:** After snagging a starring role in Dial L, she has been getting a lot of attention, and calls from Hollywood. She decides she doesn't want to stay in Westchester and goes back to Hollywood to film a new teen movie 'Watch Your Back'…with none other then Hadley Durk.

-----

OTHERS;

**Hadley Durk:** Has a starring role in a new teen movie 'Watch Your Back' with Claire Lyons. You know, the girl who got the role in Dial L out of pure luck?

**Michele Ryan:** The back-stabber, in Watch Your Back. Who claims she's not a bitch in real life…befriends both Hadley and Claire. But do the girls really need to watch their back?

**Abby Boyd:** Back in action! Is she here to stay and be friends with Claire for real? Or is she just interested in stealing her starring role…

**Conner Foley:** Has his eye on one of the clique girls…but which one? And what happened to Abby?

**Ricky Woodly:** Teen heart throb, and friend of Conner Foley. Plays the male lead in Watch your Back…will Claire, Hadley, Michele and Abby fall for his good looks?

**Cam Fisher:** Sad that Claire has left Westchester to star in yet another movie. Which will sure be a hit. Worried that she'll leave him for some teen movie star…

--

NEWBIES;

**Aaron Roberts:** The new hottie from Briarwood…he's got his eye on a girl in the clique, but he's a major player.

**Raina Roberts:** Ahb-viously the new boys twin sister. She's pretty…pretty enough for the pretty committee. Is she gonna try to take Claire's place?

**Alexa Reynolds:** Befriends Alicia and tries to get the pretty committee to like her.


	2. New Movie

**A/N: first chapter…not so good, it'll be better the second one, just because that's when they start reading the script and such…**

**THE WESTCHESTER MALL**

**STARBUCKS**

**3:30 PM**

"Hello?" Claire said into her phone. She could feel Massie's cold hard gaze, since Claire's phone interrupted Massie's talking. "I have? EHMAGAWD! Really? Yes, thank you."

Claire dropped her phone down on the table, ignoring the stares of her best friend, and people near their table.

"Well?" Massie said tapping a perfectly manicured finger onto the table, looking impatient.

"Guess who's going to be in the new movie 'Watch Your Back'?" Claire asked with a smile.

"Abby Boyd?" Massie replied.

"Me!" Claire exclaimed. "Can you believe it?"

"No." Massie replied pretending not to show interest at all by playing with her finger nails. "What's the deal with it?"

"I leave in a week for filming." Claire replied happily, "I'll be gone for six months."

"What?" Massie snapped, "Six months?"

Claire nodded. "That's what he said…"

"Kuh-laire, you just got back!" Massie whined.

"I know…" Claire said.

Massie pouted, "Don't go just yet!"

Claire sighed. She knew Massie was jealous that it wasn't her getting movie offers…but what was the big deal? "How about we have a sleepover tonight…just you and me, and we'll read over the script…I'm sure they sent it."

"Fine." Massie huffed.

"And if I don't like it, I won't go." Claire said.

"Okay." Massie said sweetly pulling out her phone.

MASSIE: omg. Claire got another movie offer.

DYLAN: that's cool

ALICIA: No it's not! We just got back…

KRISTEN: are we invited to go with her or something?

MASSIE: no! and guess what else?

DYLAN: what?

ALICIA: what?

DYLAN: Apple c!

MASSIE: she'll be gone for 6 mnths!

DYLAN????

KRISTEN: then things will get back to normal…

MASSIE: NO!

ALICIA: do something.

MASSIE: on it.

"Excuse me?" A tall girl with brown curly hair said suddenly appearing at their table. "Claire Lyons?"

Massie gave Claire a 'what the…?' look, and turned back to her phone.

MASSIE: omg, I think someone's asking her for an autograph!

KRISTEN: again?

DYLAN: hahaha

Massie looked back up.

"Yeah?" Claire said sweetly, "What's up?"

"I was just wondering, if you could sign this." The girl asked handing her a magazine with her Abby and Connor on the cover.

"Of course!" Claire beamed.

Massie rolled her eyes, trying not to heave.

MASSIE: anywayz, 2nite me and c are having a sleepover.

ALICIA: time.

MASSIE: u guys aren't invited : (

KRISTEN: … y?

MASSIE: we're going ovr the scrpt. Im trying to gt her 2 stay.

DYLAN: ok…

When Massie looked up again, the girl was gone. Good. Massie shut her phone and put it into her pink Dooney and Bourke purse. "Ready?"

"For?" Claire asked.

"Shopping, duh." Massie barked. "That's why we're here, Kuh-laire."

Claire turned red. "Sorry."

Well, at least Massie had control of this.


	3. The Script

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**MASSIE'S ROOM**

**5:45 PM**

"Well, let's get this over with." Massie said, flipping her hair trying to act as if she didn't care what the script was even about.

Claire rolled her eyes and opened the envelope that was waiting for her when she got home from the mall with Massie.

THREE BEST FRIENDS, TWO GIRLS AND ONE GUY BECOME EXTREMELY POPULAR IN 7TH GRADE, EVERYTHING IS PERFECT UNTIL A POPULAR 8TH GRADER COMES IN THE PICTURE AND TRIES TO RUIN THEIR FRIENDSHIP.

"Sounds lame." Massie said rolling her eyes after quickly reading a summary of it. "And plus, it's been done before."

Claire nodded. It sounded like the typical teen/pre teen movie. But acting was acting. She really like doing the acting she did before.

ROLES:

Rachel Lagersfield; wanted: Claire Lyons

Amber Torrence: already accepted: Hadley Durk

Richard "Ricky" Cromwell: already accepted: Ricky Woodly

Raina Charleston: already accepted: Michele Ryan

"The cast looks good." Claire said confidently. "I think I'm going to go for it."

"Puh-lease. You haven't even read the script yet." Massie said with a pout. "At least read it first."

**MASSIE:** I think she's going for it.

**ALICIA:** surprise, surprise.

**KRISTEN:** woo!

**DYLAN:** not woo.

**MASSIE:** so not woo.

"Fine." Claire said opening up to a random page.

"Well, aren't you going to read it out loud?" Massie said rudely, and moved so her dog Bean had a space to lay next to her.

"All I want to know, Raina, is why you did this. Why did you feel the need to ruin our friendship?" Claire said. "That was my girl."

"Figured.." Massie said rolling her eyes.

MASSIE: this scriptlame.

ALICIA: dial L for lame?

MASSIE: cute.

DYLAN: totally lol worthy.

KRISTEN: not really.

Claire picked up her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello? Yes. This is Claire Lyons. I'd like to confirm that I will be playing Rachel Lagersfield in the new movie Watch Your Back. Yes, you sent the script earlier. Yes. Okay. Sounds good."

Massie rolled her eyes and turned back to her cell phone.

MASSIE: she took it.

ALICIA: well, look at the Brightside.

MASSIE: what.

ALICIA: if the scripts bad, it'll end her acting career.

DYLAN: true.

KRISTEN: given!

ALICIA: my word.

"Okay so, I am leaving next week…" Claire said. "Sorry Mass, it's just, I want to go."

"Whatev." Massie barked. "For how long?"

"Exactly six months. That's filming, publicity and such…" Claire said with a sigh. "It's not easy being famous."

Massie rolled her eyes. "I see. So, I am invited aren't I?"

"To what?" Claire asked, clearly confused.

"To come with you." Massie said. "Since I'm your BFF and all…"

"Actually…" Claire said. "I don't think you can come all that much except to visit."

Massie mumbled something before saying. "Whatevs."

"Want to go over the script with me?" Claire asked sweetly. 'Please, please, please!"

Massie rolled her eyes. "Not really."

"Your mad aren't you?"

"Ahb-viously." Massie said playing with the ends of her hair.

"Well, I know back home, in Florida. My friends would've been happy for me. Not jealous." Claire said before slamming out of Massie's room.

Who needs her anyways?

"I'm totally better off without her, aren't I Bean?" Massie said picking up her dog. In response the dog barked. "Thought so."

IN / OUT

WESTCHESTER / HOLLYWOOD

OLD FRIENDS / CLAIRE LYONS

GOOD MOVIES / WATCH YOUR BACK

_Jealous much?_


	4. Plans

**RIVERA ESTATE**

**ALICIA'S ROOM**

**NOON**

"So wait…let me get this straight." Massie Block's friend and fellow Clique member, Alicia Rivera said flipping her black hair off her shoulders. "Claire called you jealous?"

Massie nodded, picking up a grape out of the bowl in the middle of the bed and plopping it in her mouth. "Yeah."

Alicia laughed and shook her head. "She should be the one jealous, I mean your ten times prettier, and a million times richer—"

Massie shrugged, making her hair move up and down.

"We all know that." She replied rolling her eyes.

"Well see!" Alicia said smiling. "Don't worry about it. Plus if the movies half as bad as you say it is…her career is OVER and she'll be begging to be your friend again."

"But that's just it." Massie said picking up another grape. "The script wasn't all that bad. I mean, it's been done before, but it's still not bad. People will watch it."

Alicia sighed. "Well, then apologize to her."

Massie wrinkled her nose and laughed. "Maybe. I was planning on throwing her a going away party…"

"Make it a surprise going away party." Alicia said picking up her cell phone off of her floor.

Massie smiled widely. "Good idea."

"I know. I know." Alicia said. "And like, apologize there."

"Good idea Leesh." Massie said picking her phone up off the newest issue of vogue. "Who all should we invite?"

"The boys." Alicia said laughing. "Ahb-viously."

Massie nodded eagerly. "But like, who all from OCD should we invite."

"Only the coolest." Alicia said with a sigh, "And I guess Layne, since her and Claire are friends or whatever."

Massie nodded her head. "And…those other two girls Layne sits with at lunch."

"Yeah." Alicia said. "Want me to text the girls."

Massie smiled. "I'll do it."

MASSIE: every1 here?

DYLAN: here

KRISTEN: here.

MASSIE: Claire is leaving for filming in 6 days. Me and a r throwing her a surprise party. You in?

KRISTEN: given.

DYLAN: yeah. Heart the idea.

MASSIE: alicia's idea. But anyways! Keep it hush hush. Invite people, lots of them. Tell them to keep it hush hush or risk being a LBR forever.

Massie smiled to herself.

"Done." She said snapping her phone.

* * *

**BLOCK GUESTHOUSE **

**CLAIRE'S ROOM**

**1:30 PM**

Claire sighed to herself. Not wanting to go away and have Massie hate her. But, she wasn't going to apologize for what she said. It was the truth, Massie WAS jealous that she didn't get the part in Dial L, and that Claire was living the life she wanted…well, sort of the life she wanted.

"Why are you so quite?" Dylan Marvil asked, sitting on the floor next to Claire's bed.

Claire shrugged. "Don't know. Just…nervous I guess."

"I would be too." Dylan said. "And don't worry, just because you and Massie are in a fight doesn't mean I'm on her side."

Dylan didn't feel bad about lying to Claire, because in the end all would be good. It was her job to make sure Claire found nothing out about the party they were throwing for her before she leaves.

Claire smiled and laughed. "Figured."

"So I'm hungry." Dylan said getting up. "Got anything for lunch?"

"We have shells and cheese." Claire said, "But that probably would go against your diet."

"Who cares." Dylan said with a shrug, "I'm so over diets."

Claire laughed. "Okay, I'll go ask my mom to fix us a box."

"Alright." Dylan said, while Claire walked out of the room.

Making sure Claire was not in sight she took out her phone and set up a chat between her and Massie, Alicia and Kristen.

MASSIE: where r u?

DYLAN: the guesthouse.

KRISTEN: does she suspect anything?

DYLAN: no.

ALICIA: did you invite Layne.

DYLAN: not yet but I will soon. She's actually coming over in a few…

MASSIE: kay.

Dylan closed her cell phone, turning to see out the window incase Layne was here already. She was walking to the front door. Good.

Dylan jumped up from Claire's floor, making sure her D&G skirt wasn't sticking up, and ran out and screamed. "I'll get the door, Kuh-laire!"

"Hey. Is Claire home?" Layne asked, looking confused.

"Yeah." Dylan nodded coming outside and closing the door. "We're throwing her a surprise party before she leaves. Invite people that know her. Well, I mean, that are friends with her. Don't tell her, and make sure they know not to talk about it around her."

"Okay?" Layne said eyeing Dylan.

"Kay." Dylan replied with a smile opening the door.

* * *

**A/N: **not the greatest. But I hope it 'll do!

**QUICK QUESTION (REPLY IN REVIEW):** what do you think Claire's reaction will be? Will she forgive Massie?

**REVIEW AND**…I'll update more really soon! NO FLAMES.


	5. Short

**BLOCK ESTATE**

**MASSIE'S ROOM**

**THURSDAY, NOON**

Massie started passing the floor. Today was the part. Today was the day Claire was leaving and taking the fabulous life of an actress. "EHMAGAWD, Bean!" Massie screeched picking up her little dog. "I can't believe today's the day."

She quickly walked over to her mannequin that was sporting a lime green Juicy Couture slip dress, a pearl necklace, a pair of black sling back shoes, and a black jacket from D&G.

"What do you think Bean?" Massie asked her dog. "Look good?"

"Massie." Massie's moms voice came over the intercom. "Could you come downstairs to the kitchen for a minute."

Massie replied, "Yes. Hold on."

She sat the dog done, and did as she was told.

"Yes?" Massie asked politely.

"The cook wanted to know if these looked fine." She said holding out a plate of food.

Massie didn't pay to much attention but nodded a polite yes, and quickly went back upstairs to text Dylan, who was hanging out with Claire.

MASSIE: 2 hours.

DYLAN:I know.

MASSIE: pretty cool. Can't wait.

DYLAN: Claire doesn't suspect a thing.

Massie smiled to herself, tonight was going to be such a blast.

**BLOCK GUESTHOUSE**

**CLAIRE'S ROOM**

**THURSDAY, 1:30 PM.**

"Want to go shopping?" Dylan asked suddenly. "I have to buy you a good bye present."

Claire nodded and smiled. Might as well.

"Okay." Dylan smiled. "I'll call my driver…want me to invite Layne?"

"Of course." Claire said, obviously shocked that Dylan would want to invite Layne. Usually she ignored her completely.

"Hello? Yes. Could you come pick me and a friend up at the Block's guesthouse?" Dylan said into her phone. "Okay, and we'll be picking up a friend and heading out to the Westchester Mall. Yes. Thank you."

**RIVERA ESTATE**

**ALICIA'S ROOM**

**THURSDAY 1:40 PM**

**DYLAN:** okay so I'm leaving with Claire and Layne…go ahead and go over to Massie's the coast will be clear in 10 mins.

**ALICIA:** okay

Alicia quickly snapped her phone and shoved it into her pink Dooney and Bourke duffle and folded the clothes she was taking to wear to the party. She was heading to Massie's house to help decorate. "Done."

"Mom?" Alicia said into the intercom. Waiting patiently for her mother to buzz back.

"Yes?" Her mothers voice came on.

"Tell the driver to pull up." Alicia said politely, waiting for her mother to reply back.

"Okay." Her mother said. "He's on his way."

Alicia quickly walked out of her room, texting Kristen.

**ALICIA:** coming to get you.

**KRISTEN**: I'll be waiting.

**A/N: short because no one reviewed. Review more and I'll update longer.;**

**QUESTION; still would like to know what you think Claire's reaction will be! Review review review or no update!**


End file.
